Is it really you?
by skullizard
Summary: Karkat meets the grieving spirit of the Dolorosa. Poorly written drabble. I've been drinking.


**Just something new I wanted to write. What have I done here? I really don't know. I'm just really, really drunk right now. And Jade Mother gave me the idea.**

* * *

You never was the type to fear darkness, the darkness in your companions heart, the darkness that foreshadowed in your story.

Confronting actual, living darkness is a whole different story.

You've been wandering endlessly inside a black dreambubble for quite some time. You cant remember how long it's been since you got there. You haven't found a way out nor seen the memories of your fallen friends. Where you are, non of it exists.

Just pitch blackness, the echoes of your feet landing in puddles of nothing as you stroll around in an endless loop. You don't feel ground below you. So dark, like the strange endless galaxy the Meteor has been circling through.

You thought the darkness had finally died, when you saw small drips of blood. The pieces clicked together in your thoughts, realizing it was the same blood that came from the sizzling hole in your chest, the same hole that Eridan left when he made it his business to go on a killing spree.

Sometimes you contemplate on a self-ending method, even when you're aware that you're a hollow shell of yourself,

forever trapped in a netherworld.

You continue to wander, wander, wander, and wander. You fall and crack into pieces, desperate for something, anything to hear your cries or see the warm scarlet tears running down your cheeks.

You cannot bare to hear the high pitch whining sounds that escape from you as you shatter, like a woman that lost her dearest child.

Realizing, wiping your sorrow away, the sounds weren't coming from you. You look up and see a bright ball of white sitting not too far from you.

" Kanaya? "

You try to process every particle that your eyes are showing you.

The reality that has abandoned you for so long is sitting in front of you, or so you thought.

" Kanaya?"

The glowing woman is not aware of your presence. She is staring into a jade puddle, her sobs echoing even louder. You sit and watch her, now realizing she's not actually Kanaya. You're now getting curious. You inch a bit closer to her to get a look at her face. You jump back when a loud, venomous hiss replace her crying with anger.

" Get away from me!" she hiss at you, sharply. Her maw hangs freely, aligned with long, sharp vampiric fangs.

The way how she glow makes it hard to see any detail in her face, but somehow you know where her eyes are. They are nothing more than blank, soulless pools filled with turmoil and hatred of a memory you were unable to understand. They are bright and radiant, hovering over your body, burning you with intensity. They are something you are too scared to turn away from.

When she rise to her feet, you thought with the mind of a confused adolescent, she is going to hurt you.

As the silent hesitation became more unbearable around you, her voice breaks it.

"Is it...really you?"

She smiles, leaning towards you.

" After so many sweeps, you finally came back to me..."

Her voice echoes, almost like a phantom, but so soothing and embracing all at once.

You see nothing, but long white, glowing hands getting closer to you. You have no time to scramble to your feet.

In a quick sweep, she lift you into a tight hug. You find yourself pressed against her chest and her wide arms wrapped around you. You try to squirm out from under her, you call her crazy, and all kinds of things. Nothing repels against her embrace.

" I've been looking for you, for so long..." You feel warm emerald tears hitting the fabric of your shirt.

" ...they took you away from me...and now, you came back...you came back to me..."

Everything is getting awkward for you, still you don't do anything. You're unsure why. You just stood there, with her arms around you, listening to her melody.

_Upon a stormy night_

_I'll sing to you_

_To scare away those nightmares_

_That haunt you_

_I will not let them hu_rt you

_Even in death_

_I'll aways be there_

_To protect you_

_In the darkness,_

_I'll shine bright_

_To keep you safe_

_And scare those monsters away_

You are not her child. She doesn't know this, and by your prospective, she is in too much sorrow to care for it all. You carry a memory of someone she lost many sweeps ago and an empty void settled in her heart. She rocks you back and forth in her embrace, singing to you a lullaby you have no memory of. She calls you her ' son ', her 'precious little grub.' You can hear her break down in tears between each verse, or when her voice cracks as she reaches a higher note.

You go along with it , trying to calm her down, despite being mistaken for someone else. No one else exists here. She might be the last troll that you'll ever encounter in this blackened eternity. Holding her close to you, you ask her if she wanted to take a long walk because it pains you to see her this way. She leans by your side, overjoyed that she reunited with her child. Both you and her step into the unknown, fading along as darkness itself.

You thought you heard a voice in your ear, as cold and dead as a phantom's. You aren't imagining things. She is still singing. This time, she's mentioning her lost one's name, the one she believes had found his way to her light. It's a name unknown because its not really his name at all. Though, she truly believes that you are her one and only Signless.

* * *

:I Sopor!Gamzee and the Signless should meet. What do you think?


End file.
